Ai that Transcends Time
by Tsuki Ryokochan
Summary: LEMONY, be warned! Story complete with Inuyasha transforming, a night in a tree, another secret of a jewel shard, and a few secrets Miroku just can't hold in any longer, along with some wonderous ramen! First chap, limey, then we're hitting the hard stuff
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- Inuyasha? Not mine. Kagome? Not mine. Miroku? Not mine. Sango? Not mine. Shippo? Nope. Not mine either. But, I'm the author of this fanfic. So if anyone rubs it in my face that I don't own any of them, I'll kill off a character vital to the show! Mwahahaha::grumble: please don't make me do that…. I just made myself sad…

What had caused it? How did it happen again?

Inuyasha stared blankly at Kagome through bloodshot eyes. Demon eyes, reddened with rage.  
Her eyes quivered.

"Inu...yasha..." She flinched and whispered as he raised a clawed, blood stained hand to strike her.  
She was ready to die in the hands of the man she loved, but her kiss has led him back once before.  
'It worked last time... Let's see if it'll work again... Now or never, Kagome...'

"Inuyasha!" She cried as she leapt into his arms and pressed her lips against his.  
He growled into her mouth, a growl of lust. Not sexual lust, a murderous, homicidal lust. He wanted her dead in his current state. He whimpered as he growled, and pressed herself into him. She was ready to die. She had thrown her soul into his arms, ready to have her fragile, human body torn to shreds by him. She could die as contented as one COULD die, being ripped limb from limb.  
So, when a strong, gentle forearm wrapped around her waist, she nearly had a heart attack.  
And that feeling was only intensified when Inuyasha began to kiss her back, working his lips chastely against hers.  
She backed, staring into familiar amber eyes, deeper than the ocean with a heavy past, all balanced when he looked at her.

"Kag...Kago...me...?" He said, his brow creasing worriedly.

"Did...Did...I.. Are you okay? You're bleeding...Oh Kagome..." He said worriedly.

"Inuyasha...Oh, Inuyasha...!" She exclaimed as she fell into his embrace, digging her face into his bloodstained haori and grasping at him like he was the last thing in the world that mattered. She began to speak, but her intense sobbing and violent shaking made it hard to hear her, but Inuyasha picked up every word, even as she spoke into his chest.

"I thought...you were going to...to kill me...you transformed and...and... I thought... Oh Inuyasha..." She whispered as she collapsed into his embrace.  
He continued to purr/growl. The tranquil noise vibrated against his rib cage and flowed into Kagome, calming her. He tightened his grip around her petite frame fractionally.

"I'm so sorry, Kagome..."

He ran a clawed hand through her soft raven hair, which immediately burst with her intoxicating scent, making his eyes heavy.  
He rest his chin on her head, swaying with her slightly to help stop her vicious cries. When she finally stopped crying, he smiled and looked at her beautifully tear stained face.

"You look exhausted, Kagome... C'mon, lets go. You need your sleep."  
She wasn't reluctant about it, which was evident when she yawned like a puppy.  
She climbed onto his back, laying against his haori like a pillow, she slid her hands along his collarbone and curled her thighs against his sides. He shivered as she ran her legs against his.  
He could feel her grip tighten as he hoisted the two of them into the air, the cool night breeze rolling against them.  
She tucked her head into the crook of his neck, and he softly stroked her warm hands as they glided into the night soaring above the trees.

Her breath was searing against his neck, sending pleasurable tingles down his spine.  
"Kagome, its getting pretty late. We've been traveling for hours. Lets bunk in a tree tonight and head back to the others and camp first thing in the morning, okay? I need some time before i can see them again" he said, looking at her blood stained on his hands.

She mumbled in agreement, he could tell she was ready to go to sleep.

He landed on the ground with a meaty thud. He hopped into the nearest, tallest tree. He set a limp Kagome in his lap, and smiled when she cuddled up against him. He closed his eyes, ready to go into his nightly trance-like state when...

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! GOD!"

His eyes shot open, looking at a frail figure clinging to the tree branch.

"INUYASHA! HELP!" Kagome screeched as she tightened her grip.

"...What's wrong with you...?" Inuyasha said, cocking an eyebrow.

"Don't tell me you never climbed a tree."

"Not one that's 50 FEET IN THE AIR, INUYASHAAAAAAAAAA!" She screamed.

He chuckled and pulled her into his lap. She seemed to calm a little when he wrapped his arms around her. Her back was pressed again his chest when he pulled her in, so when the branch creaked slightly under their weight, he was very surprised her feel legs on either side of him.  
He opened his eyes, looking into a pale face, blue eyes averted to the ground.

"Oh gods... Don't tell me your afraid of heights. Look," he said as he wrapped his arms around her, hooking his hands around her lower back. "I gotcha. Now, go to S L E E P." He closed his eyes and his breath began to shallow. Kagome stared at his ears, then his face. He wasn't asleep, she knew. He wasn't trying to sleep either. Inuyasha never really had a good nights sleep in years.

"Inuyasha..."

"Inuyasha..."

"Inu...yasha..." A voice sang like the wind, lightly awaking him from his trance like state.

"Hmn?" He mumbled eyes closed.

"Inuyasha..."

He opened his amber eyes to be greeted by shimmering blue ones, dancing in the night's glow.

"Kag...o...memph?" He said as lips, soft as rose petals, greeted his eagerly.

He inhaled deeply, realizing Kagome's scent, and closed his eyes, working his lips against hers, and achieving the sensation he'd been craving his entire life.  
He backed away, pulling her off of him slightly to look at her. The moon shown it was about 3 in the morning, and her eyes glittered, showing she was fully awake, regardless of the time.

"Kagome..." He said with a small smile.

"Why... me...?" He said, his ears drooping slightly.

"Because, you...you're what I've been searching for, forever." She said with a light blush and downcast stare.

He smiled the first genuine smile on his face in years. He looked at her, she seemed ashamed.  
He dipped his head, catching her lower lip with his. She gasped as he begin to lightly nibble on it.

"Inuyasha...mmm..." She sighed into his mouth, his name rolling off her lips like the sweetest wine.  
He slid his hands into her shirt, just enough to drag his claws along her sides. He began to purr as she pulled his haori out from his pants and slowly unfolded them, after each loosened flap, tracing her arms along his chest and abdomen, kneading his sizzling flesh, outlining his every battle scar.  
She backed out of the kiss, looking into his eyes that shone with gold. She smiled and hooked her thumbs into his beltline. Her gaze traveled down him, down his chest, slim, lean, but well defined (and scarred) from all his battles, sleek skin, soft as silk, backed with muscles hard as the Tetsusaiga. She tightened her straddle on him, laying her hand in the dip of his stomach.  
He slid his hands out from under her shirt and ran them through her locks of raven hair. He pulled her hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ears, resting his hands on her collarbone.

"Inuyasha...Are you sure we should be...You know...Because of you and...Kikyo...?" She said, saying Kikyo's name quietly.

His brow creased.

He thought for a moment, which was very like Inuyasha, seeing as he was never good with putting feelings into words without something blowing up in his face. He began, slowly.

"Why are you so worried about her? The only thing that binds me to her right now is her death. The woman is dead, but because of me. As of now, Kagome, I'm yours. The only thing keeping Kikyo to me is my need to avenge her death. She deserves at least that much from me, because I basically killed her. But she means nothing else to me."  
He said with a look on his face that he put care into every word, so as not to hurt her, but to help her understand.  
She stared at his chest, but her eyes had a glazed over look to them.

"So...I'm not intruding anything, doing this?" She said with a blush on her face.  
He smirked, and responded by running his tongue along her collarbone. She giggled lightly, trying to stifle it as he unbuttoned her top button and ran a nail gently along her cleavage.  
"Of course not. Besides, I don't think I'd mind much anyway…" He said, adding a playful growl to his tone and licking from her cleavage to her collarbone and up the side of her neck.

She made a small noise that Inuyasha rather liked. He unbuttoned the second button from the top, then the third, revealing a white bra with a rose design on a lace covering on each of the cups. Her breasts looks much fuller without that damned school shirt on. He leaned in to her, tugging her bottom lip with his, asking for entry. She opened obediently, allowing him to tap his tongue against the tip of hers, pressing his bare, strong chest against her soft, plush skin. He moaned into her mouth as he slide his hands around to her lower back. She pushed the sleeves of his haori off of his arms, slinging them across the nearest branch. She pressed herself against him, arching her back into him and leaning her head back as he pressed his face against her warm breasts. He began to leave a trail of kisses from the top of her bra up to her neck, when his ears picked up a strange rustle from the bushes.

"Kagome, wait." He whispered as his eyes glowed with golden/silver anger as he realized a familiar scent rising from the bushes.  
His eyes shot towards the bushes and he growled viciously.

"Why you fucking pervert... Kagome, button up, grab my clothes, we got some ass to kick."

"Inuyasha...What are you talking about?"

"No time, hurry up and climb on" he said angrily.

Kagome grabbed their clothes and hopped on, trying to button her shirt up and slide his haori on as he landed. He put her down angrily and stomped over to the bushes, grumbling and looking as though he was searching for something.

"Inuyasha... um..." she began, but stopped as a familiar staff with 5 rings on it fell from the bushes.

Miroku was pulled up by the cuff of his neck by a very pissed off Inuyasha.  
He blushed and scratched his head.

"Eh heh... Well, hello, beautiful Kagome-sama! Nice night for a stroll, wouldn't you say?" He said as innocently as possible, dangling from Inuyasha grasp.

"Don't give me that bullshit! What did you see, pervert! If you tell a soul what you saw, I will tear you apart, bone from bone, you bastard!"

"Inuyasha, sit." Kagome said quietly, closing her eyes as a muffled "Fucking necklace" was heard.

"Thank you, Kagome-sama! How may I ever repay you!" Miroku said, taking her hand, trying to act as though he was oblivious to everything that happened in the tree.

"Don't give me that, what did you see?" Kagome said, glaring at him.

"Nothing! Nothing, honestly nothing! Please stop giving me that look, please, Kagome... Okay, I might have seen you two sleeping in a tree. Honestly that's all! Really, Kagome! That's it! Okay, I saw you two kiss a little…" He stuttered as Kagome continued to give him a look that made him feel under pressure.

"Monk..."

"Kagome, before you kill me, I'm just going to say something. Well, you see...um... what a lovely body you have?" He said as though that would make her happy. She was ready to slap him when a certain angry hanyou whacked him from behind, knocking him unconscious.

"Thanks."

"No problem. Wait a minute, did that pervert just talk about your... You fucker... When you wake up, I'm going to knock you out again, then I'm gonna--"

"You're going to do nothing. Miroku won't tell the others. He may be a perverted freak, but we can trust him not to say anything."

Inuyasha hopped through the air, Kagome hanging onto his back, and a certain unconscious monk dragging on the ground from a rope tried to Inuyasha's foot.

"You could have just carried him, you know. He doesn't deserve that." Kagome said, obviously concerned.

"The hell he doesn't! He deserves every bit of it!" Inuyasha said arrogantly. He landed in the nearest tree.

He turn around and began to lick Kagome's lips.

"Oh, honestly, Inuyasha! Do really think I want to do that when you have Miroku tied to your ankle, suspended from a tree?"

"But, Kagome, he's out cold."

"C'mon, this can wait till tomorrow. Besides, tomorrow I'm going home. You can come with me. Its a school holiday, meaning I'm off, and Grandpa and Souta are going to a week-long festival, and Mom's out of town because one of her friends is in labor. We'll be all alone for at least 2 days, probably more." She said, pressing up against him, kissing one of his fingers.

"Can I come?" a voice from below said. Kagome looked down to see a suspended, fully awake Miroku.

"You son of bitch!" Inuyasha said as he grabbed Kagome and jumped down from the tree, kicking the monk in the head on his way down.

Well, that's chapter one, not too lemony yet. It will be soon, once I get some feedback on this one. For those of you who aren't inu/kag fans, nyahhhh!


	2. AN

Author's Note-

Disclaimer- shut up I don't I own Inuyasha or well… anyone…

Hey, I have no ideas on what I'm going to do for the next chapter… I was thinking about doing an "inside the mind of…" but I dunno… send suggestions, my email is or contact me on aim at poisonivyofeden or my5thchance for ideas and I'll give you credit for the idea behind the chapter.


End file.
